browserquestfandomcom-20200213-history
BrowserQuest Achievements
Page 1 of 5.png|Page 1 of 5 Page 2 of 5.png|Page 2 of 5 Page 3 of 5.png|Page 3 of 5 Page 4 of 5.png|Page 4 of 5 Page 5 of 5.png|Page 5 of 5 There are''' 28 achievements''' (20 in the Browser version) in BrowserQuest, which are unlocked after performing a related action. The game is quite easy to finish, as you can get all the achievements in two hours! A True Warrior : ' Find a new weapon' : Can be found easily through chests, natural spawns, or killing enemies. Into the Wild : ' '''Venture ' : Simply exit the starting village. Be cautious of enemies that spawn in the wild. Angry Rats : '''Kill 10 rats : Rats are most commonly found within the village starting point or in some dungeons. Small Talk : ' Talk to a non-player character' : Talk to any NPC within the game. There are numerous in the starting village. NPC's will change your mouse cursor to a question mark when you hover over them. If you happen to find a special NPC, you will get the Rickrolled achievement (check Rickrolled for more). Fat Loot : ' Get a new armor set' : Similar to the "True Warrior" achievement, can be found in chests, natural spawns, or from enemies. Underground : ' Explore at least one cave' : There are many caves scattered throughout the wilderness. Be warned of enemies that dwell within. At World´s End : ' Reach the south shore' : Head south until you reach the beach and walk along the coast. Coward : ' Successfully escape an enemy' : Get an aggressive enemy to attack you by walking by it, then run away. This is easiest with slower enemies, such as ogres. The best way to escape is going through a doorway or cave entrance. Tomb Raider : ' Find the graveyard' : The skeletal graveyard is located in the northwestern portion of the map and contains spawns for armour or weapons. Skull Collector : ' Kill 10 skeletons' : Skeletons are located commonly in mid-ranged wilderness and the skeletal graveyard. North of village. Ninja Loot : Get an item you didn't fight for. In other words, when someone else kills a monster, take the item that drops before they can, and you'll get the achievement. No Man's Land : ' Travel through the desert' : The desert is right after the forest in mid-ranged wilderness, directly before the asfsafregion. Hunter : ' Kill 50 enemies' : Though this should come easily throughout the course of the game, once completed if this has been unachieved simply go farm kill weak enemies such as rats or crabs. Still Alive : ' Revive your character five times' : If this achievement is not achieved naturally, just go next to aggresive enemies and do not attack. Do not worry about dying, for you spawn with all equipment intact at the nearest region. Meatshield : ' Take 5,000 points of damage' : Follow the same strategy as the "Still Alive" achievement above, but use weaker enemies so as to not die. Then simply wait. Hot Spot : ' Enter the volcanic mountains' : : The volcanic mountains are located in deep wilderness, as far north of the village as possible. Hero : ' Defeat the boss' : The boss is a large skeleton located in a cave in the volcanic region. Although not extraordinarily tough, ganging up will make the boss quite easy. A chest appears with golden armour and the boss will drop the ultimate sword after it's death. Make sure to use the health and Firefox potions! Foxy : ' Find the firefox costume' : This costume is temporarily attained through consuming orange potions (the red potions supply health). It lasts approximately 10 seconds: health points are not taken away in the course of its effect. They are located in numerous places, including a house in the starting village, but tend to be taken quickly by other players. These are very useful if in need of aid to beat the final boss. For Science : ' Enter into a portal ' : Stationed east-southeast, a pair of portals blue and (secondary) orange would be found. On the ledge which you appear from, assuming that you went throught first teleporter, the cake is a lie (**NOTE: it does respawn after a while). Eat this to earn the achievement. Rickroll'd : ' Take some singing lessons' : To find Rick Astley and complete this achievement, head northeast of the village and find three giants and four posts outside of a cave. Enter the cave and go through the doors in this order: :# Top right :# Top right :# Bottom left (The same one you came out of) Once you find the NPC, talk to him to receive the achievement. Let's Fight! : Join a PvP battle : Its Easy just go to the house on the bottom left VIP Player : Kill 10 other players Team Player : Win 10 PvP battles A Rare Metal : Pick up a platinum armor and sword Level 5 : Become a level 5 player Level 10 : Become a level 10 player Level 15 : Become a level 15 player Level 20 : Become a level 20 player